Shadow Dragon's Treasure
by Evil Irish Pixie
Summary: Nothing used in the fic belongs to me. Rogue/Fem Harry pairing


_**Hello lovelies here's another fic and this one was inspired by a fic called 'Exceed' even though the crossover is different I hope you enjoy ~ Evil Irish Pixie**_

 **Shadow Dragon's Treasure**

Sting and Rogue with Lector and Frosch would meet the final member of their team two years before the Grand Magical Games that would change their lives and the life of their guild mates on a job involving taking out a monster horde in a northern town.

Tiamat Peverell formerly Harriet Potter knew that something interesting was going to happen that day though she hadn't realized how interesting till four guild wizards came to town to take out the monster horde she was taking a crack at the same day, in hopes of a free meal and stay in the town's inn since she didn't have any jewels on her to pay for anything. She had become very efficient in silent spell casting of the requip and elemental spell variety, having taken lessons from a dying Nature goddess to earn the spells and her new name since the old one represented her old life and what would have happened to her had she not fallen through the Veil to save her godfather. The goddess had been the parent and family she had been deprived of for so long regardless of the fact she hadn't had long to live she had been everything a scared and lonely Tiamat had needed to get her life on track to THRIVE in Earth land.

To the monster horde though, Sting and Rogue would be racing up the path, hearing the noises of the dying monsters as Tiamat plowed through the horde using her scythe and air spells to enhance her strength and the strength of her killing blows and would land wrong when Sting made a loud noise of disbelief at what she was doing, only to be swallowed whole by a large snake.

"It swallowed the girl whole" Lector yells in shock as the Twin Dragon Slayers shook off their shock and charged forward to try and rescue the mage that had seemingly done most of their job for them only for the blonde to exclaim in disgust as the girl cut her way out of the large snake's stomach looking two parts annoyed and one part disgusted as she grumbled to herself.

"That was not pleasant" Tiamat states quietly as she put her scythe away in the dimensional pocket she kept most of her weapons and belongings to take in her blood and guts covered clothing and the covered mages who had attempted to come to her rescue.

"And you're the mages the town got for the job request…I feel like an ass" Tiamat mumbles as Sting asked what magic she was using to take out all those monsters on her own considering how tiny she was in comparison to him and Rogue.

"Requip, elemental spells and Nature God Slayer magic" Tiamat admits as she used her old magic to clean herself up as Frosch tugged on her pants to be picked up, the small witch obliging, silently squealing on the inside at how adorable he was in the pink frog costume.

"Are you part of a guild?" Sting demands as Tiamat shook her head no, looking disappointed with that fact.

"I tried joining Fairy Tail last year but they turned me away…haven't tried again since due to the other available options not being very appealing to me" Tiamat explains quietly, her green eyes sad looking as they met the red of Rogue's and the dark blue of Sting's unsure of what the blonde wanted from her as Frosch played with her fire red hair, the mane of red hair having come loose from its bun during all the fighting she had been doing.

"Frosch likes your hair, its like fire" Frosch states as Tiamat smiled lightly at the apt description of her hair unaware of the fact that with that smile the twin Dragon Slayers would come to the agreement to take the strong female mage under their wings and welcome her into the fold.

"Well I like your frog costume Frosch, its very dashing on you" Tiamat states with a small grin as the Exceed giggles and hugs the girl's neck, surprising Rogue with how friendly he was being with a stranger.

Tiamat would go back to Crocus with them, taking a small share of the reward for the job in taking out the monster horde and help her new friends with their motion sickness on the train back to the Sabertooth guild, silently amused by Lector's bragging and stroking of Sting's ego as she sat beside Rogue with Frosch in her lap content to silently listen to the pair as the Dragon Slayers enjoy their first motion sickness free train ride.

Once at the guild and after a very strong display of her magic Jiemma would welcome her into the guild, she accepting her guild mark in blood red on the left side of her neck no questions asked as to who she was and where she had come from unlike a couple of the other guilds she had tried to join. With this joining though she would settle herself at Sting and Rogue's sides, not liking the overall atmosphere of the guild or demeanor of some of her new guild mates.

"Things are a little tense and unfriendly…downright scary to be honest and I get the feeling regardless of what you had to say the guild master wouldn't have been so welcoming of me if my magic wasn't what it is" Tiamat notes quietly as she walked with her new team mates to where they lived while in Crocus, cuddling Frosch to her chest to comfort herself as Sting shrugged while Rogue silently agreed with her description of their guild.

"Its always been like this and we're the strongest guild out there right now and the master likes it that way" Sting explains with a grin as Tiamat nodded slowly, internally frowning at the tyrant like qualities of her new guild master and how she would keep an eye on him for now. She hadn't left her old life of tyrants behind to live under the thumb of another tyrant.

"What are you doing" Sting asks two years later as Tiamat sat cross legged in the small living room of their team's apartment in only a pair of leggings and a loose fitting black kimono while a potted bush sat in front of her. She would shock him as he made her lose focus on her connection with the plant, growling slightly in dissatisfaction at his pained yelp as she stood up.

"I was trying to get the flowers to bloom on this bush before you interrupted me firefly…with how little plant life there is in this town I have to get my training in wherever I can to stay on top of my Nature God Slayer magic…Rogue usually leaves me alone or sits and watches in silence when I train in front of him and Frosch" Tiamat grunts in annoyance as Lector and Sting both grumble, Lector having tried to contain his laughter at the misfortune of his partner only to get shocked lightly himself for laughing.

Tiamat would sit back down and try again and quietly focus on her magic's connection with the plant, fully aware of the slight glow her magic gave her when she made the connection and focus on her thoughts about the last two years with the guild and the jobs she'd done with Sting and Rogue, both male dragon slayers having made her feel truly welcome and how the rest of her guild mates in some ways frightened her if she was left to wander alone. Like Rufus and Minerva with their lack of care in regards to the weaker members of the guild.

"I still think its weird what your doing…and stop calling me firefly" Sting deadpans as he took in the light green glow around his female teammate and would snicker at the pinched annoyed look on her face at his commentary as she finally got the bush to flower, a dark pink flower shaped like stars with white speckled centers.

"You don't have to understand it for me to be getting stronger and I'll call you whatever I like firefly because it annoys you and whatever annoys you amuses me" Tiamat states with a grin as she placed the flowering bush in the window for some sun and went to change and find Rogue and Frosch since they were always better company in her opinion.

She wouldn't find her other teammates but she would find out about the missing members of Fairy Tail and the guild's goal to head to and win the Grand Magic Games, silently pleased with what that meant for her and her teammates Tiamat would head back to the guild where Rogue and Sting were waiting for her.

"You won't guess what I found out" Tiamat says quietly as she sat between the two dragon slayers as Frosch climbed into her lap for his usual seat as Rogue looked to her with one eyebrow raised in question as Lector demanded to know what she knew. She was wearing a dark green nearly black kimono much like the one she trained in with white leggings that went down to her feet which were bare for maximum effect in her magic since she liked always being in contact with her slayer element.

"Fairy Tail is taking part in the Grand Magic Games this year, and rumor has it that some of their more powerful members have turned up in recent months so they might have a chance at earning a spot in the games" Tiamat states quietly, green eyes bright at the prospects of a good fight and would grin when her two teammates caught onto what she meant.

"Natsu and Gajeel" Sting says as Tiamat nodded with a sly grin as she rubbed Frosch between his ears, earning a happy purr for her efforts as Lector demanded to know if that was why she had stepped up her training efforts.

"I stepped up my efforts fur ball because I didn't want to be seen as the weak link as that hag Minerva has had the gall to suggest I am in the last few conversations I've overheard amongst our guild mates" Tiamat hisses, her green eyes flashing gold with her annoyance as Lector jumped in surprise at the shock he would receive, Sting snickering at the Exceed's misfortune at being on the wrong end of Tiamat's temper.

Generally she was a very laid back and easy going person to be around but earn her anger and most would wish they had killed themselves with how vicious her retribution was at the offenders.

"Things will prove interesting" Rogue notes as Tiamat nodded with a satisfied grin as she leaned against him, letting him run a slow hand through her fire red hair, having cut the hard to tame mane to manageable lengths in a chin length pixie cut (it had changed from raven black to fire red three years previously after she had finished training with the Nature Goddess).

Tiamat's first meeting with the missing members of Fairy Tail could have gone better but it wasn't horrible in her opinion as she cuddled Frosch to her person as Sting and Natsu got into a fight. The hair on the back of her neck though was standing on end for most of the conversation and she could tell that their magic levels were a lot higher than they were of someone of their supposed levels.

"You know I tried to join your guild a few years ago" Tiamat notes to Happy and Lucy as the blonde frowned in surprise and asked what had happened.

"The guild master turned me down and away so I continued on my way after being rejected till Sting and Rogue took me in and let me join their guild. I've never regretted the choice and I'm glad you fairies turned me away when you did otherwise I wouldn't have the team that I do…even if Lector is an attention hog and Sting can be an ass sometimes" Tiamat says her green eyes hard as Lucy shuddered under the power of Tiamat's gaze and magic.

"They're stronger than they look for mages of their supposed levels…like they've tapped into their Second Origins like I have come close to doing" Tiamat says quietly once a safe distance away, letting Rogue push her along with his shadows as the dragon slayer frowned in concern, both unaware of the watchful eyes of the Fairy Tail mages.

"If one of them has tapped into their Second Origin its not that farfetched to believe the other members haven't done the same…question is how and the need for caution since Sting and I could have easily taken them before but now I'm not so sure" Rogue sighs as Tiamat bit her lip in consideration, thinking over the spell she'd found a while back that could help a wizard tap into their Second Origins but at the cost of high levels of pain.

"I could help you and Sting tap into your Second Origin if you want? It'll hurt a lot though since your not tapping into it naturally like I have been trying" Tiamat offers in a mumble as Rogue nodded and kept walking, an arm around her shoulders to their destination.

"I'll think about it and warn Sting to be on his guard but thank you Tia" Rogue says quietly as Tiamat smiled brightly and cuddled into the taller male's side, taking comfort in his shadows warmth and the praise he had given her.

Lucy would mention Tiamat to Makarov later that evening just before the preliminaries were due to begin and the old man would frown and ask Macao about it getting a sheepish grin as an answer.

"Tiamat Peverell when she approached us, things were hard and the guild was very much a sinking ship not many wanted to be a part of and she was strong even then but I didn't want to drag that potential down so I turned her away with recommendations for Blue Pegasus or Lamia Scale" Macao explains as Erza asked what kind of magic she used.

"Mostly requip and some elemental spells if I remember correctly but she's progressed since then, earned herself a name as the Queen of Sabertooth, surpassing most of her female comrades in power and diversity of magic with her teammates as she's revealed the ability to use God Slayer magic as part of her list of her known magic. She's someone you'll have to watch out for during the games" Bisca explains as Erza nodded at the prospects of fighting another requip mage.

"She seemed too nice to be with those jerks if you ask me" Natsu says as Happy shook his head in negative having seen what Natsu hadn't, that Rogue's dragon had practically claimed the red head as its treasure horde, as its important and to be protected object.

"Appearances can be deceiving Natsu" Happy says knowingly as the pinkette grunted and let the matter drop.

Tiamat would sense the outside magic trying to enter the arena as Lucy of Fairy Tail faced off against Flare of Raven Tail the next day after preliminaries and with a discreet flick of her hand she would cut off the interference with some of her hard earned Shadow magic, Flare dropped to the ground the fight going to Fairy Tail as Rogue looked to Tiamat curiously.

"The bitch was trying to cheat and you know how I feel about liars and cheaters…I hate threatening children even more though so I felt a little disruption was in order" Tiamat hisses, glaring at the Raven Tail guild before smiling as she watched the rest of Fairy Tail gather up their fallen teammate to celebrate her victory as Rogue nodded.

"I didn't realize you had gotten better with your silent casting of Shadow magic" Rogue muses as Tiamat shrugged looking sheepish for a moment before taking in the happy red eyes of her teammate and brightening up considerably.

"Well I've been practicing with it and that bitch deserved to lose for threatening a child" Tiamat explains as Rogue nodded, frowning when he noted the interest Rufus was showing in their conversation and not happy about the interest his guild mate had been showing in Tiamat lately.

"Come on, lets go get some food" Rogue offers quietly as Tiamat nods, letting Rogue guide her along and out of the box where their guild is sitting, Frosch in her arms as she and Rogue listened to the little Exceed chatter on about his thoughts about the fight and how he thought Rogue and Tiamat would have handled the fight. She would cuddle into his shadows and he would smile for Tiamat was the only one who besides Frosch took comfort from his power.

When Yukino was forced to strip down and remove her guild mark Tiamat would force herself to look away, hiding herself in Rogue's back at the spectacle that was the driving out of one of her few friends from the guild by their master for losing to a stronger mage. She was one of the few to remain silent during the overall humiliation of her friend and would hurry after Yukino when she left the room to retrieve her belongings.

"Yukino…" Tiamat calls into the room softly as the celestial mage looked up to see an upset looking Tiamat standing in the door way, green eyes expressing everything she wanted to say and more as the shorter mage stepped further into the room and shut the door behind her.

"I know Tia and I'm glad to have gotten the chance to spend as much time as I did with you" Yukino says softly as Tiamat sniffed lightly and forced back her tears.

"As long as you send me your address I'll write to you okay, just because your leaving doesn't mean we stop being friends…I just wish there was more I could have done to protect you" Tiamat admits as Yukino took the smaller mage's hands into her own, noting silently the scars and calluses on them as the only sign of truly how much work Tiamat put into her magic and how much she had suffered for it early on in her life. She would pull the small girl into a hug at the last part of her statement and the pair would silently cry.

"You did more than enough for me Tia and I lasted as long in the ring as I did because of you and your taking the time to train with me and my spirits but I'm happy to hear you say that we're still friends" Yukino explains wetly as Tiamat nodded, reaching up and wiping away the celestial mage's tears.

Rogue opening the door had them both looking up and Tiamat relaxing as she stood between Rogue with Frosch and Yukino with sad green eyes, Rogue's lips tipping up into a small smile at the relaxed battle stance.

"Frosch is sorry you have to go" Frosch says as he offers a hug as well to Yukino, the little Exceed drawing small smiles from all in the room as the celestial mage accepts the small act of kindness, not having expected any of them to see her off. That not everyone had agreed with the decision to drive her out of the guild for losing to Kagura.

"Thank you Frosch, now you and Rogue take care of Tia okay, I'll cheer for you both" Yukino states, after swallowing heavily over the lump in her throat as Frosch nodded as seriously as he could.

"We will, perhaps we can fight together again one day" Rogue offers quietly as Tiamat cuddled Frosch to her chest.

"I'll train harder with what Tia taught me…Goodbye Rogue, Frosch, Tia. Thank you" Yukino says smiling genuinely as Tiamat lets Rogue guide her out of the room. She hoped that her friend would find happiness and rub it in Jiemma's face since Yukino was not a weak mage. Not by a long shot and most knew it since Sabertooth didn't just accept anyone into the guild.

The time did come where Sting and Rogue had to face off against Natsu and Gajeel, both not having gone through the agonizing process of tapping into their Second Origins and to say the match up was stacked was an understatement in Tiamat's eyes as she cuddled both Lector and Frosch close. Lector accepting the comfort for a change, having seen it for what it was as Tiamat protected them from the wrath of their guild master as they watched their slayers get their asses handed to them by Natsu after he knocked Gajeel into a mine cart and sent the Iron Slayer on his way.

"You'll be able to heal them right?" Lector asks quietly as Tiamat nodded, tears in her eyes at the vicious fight and held the Exceed a little tighter to her knowing that tonight would be even worse for her team after the devastating loss to Natsu even after using their Unison Raid and Dragon Force. She was right of course and Jiemma didn't wait for her to heal Sting or Rogue before dragging them in front of the guild to beat the shit out of them for the loss and force them to remove their guild marks.

This scene would cause something inside Tiamat to snap and tap into her old magic as she stood between Jiemma and Rogue, snarling as she tapped into her inner animal and used her wandless magic to knock the older mage back.

"What are you doing" Jiemma demands to know of his strongest female mage next to his daughter as angry gold eyes met his own as the young mage in front of him snarled at his tone.

"Doing what should have been done long ago when you proved to be very much the tyrant I spent most of my childhood being controlled and manipulated by. I will kill you if you take another step closer" Tiamat snarls, her canines flashing in the dim lighting of her magic and voice coming out rougher than usual in her fury.

"Tia?" Rogue gasps, holding Frosch tightly to himself as his ribs made their agony known as he tried to sit up. "Tiamat move."

She wouldn't, she'd stand between him and Death itself if she had to and Jiemma definitely wasn't as strong as he liked to think he was in comparison to her at least in that moment.

"Get out of the way" the Guild master bellows as Tiamat stretched her arms out wide protectively and slid one bare foot forward, a barrier of pure green energy forming around her and Rogue, the master's fist coming down on top of it only for Jiemma to snatch his burnt hand back with a pain filled howl.

"I won't even regret this for treating us all like disposable tools" Tiamat hisses very much like the serpent like dragon she was on the inside as she lashed out, sliding her foot forward before stomping it down as a green magical circle appeared underneath Jiemma, the man being pinned in place by cuffs made of stone and with a vicious slashing motion of her hand the guild master cried out in agony as Tiamat severed his connection with his magic reserves and with another slash making holes in his reservoirs.

They would all watch as the guild master writhed on the ground in physical agony as Tiamat released him from the stone cuffs, green eyes still glowing gold with her power and anger as Sting and Rogue both struggled to their feet to stand at her side.

"What did you do" Sting asks as Rogue wrapped a shaky arm around her waist to pull her away from the writhing mass of agony in front of them.

"I sealed away his access to his magic reserves and then I punctured several holes in his reservoirs. He won't be able to use his magic ever again to hurt or inflict pain on others and since he can't use his magic he's no longer a wizard or our guild master" Tiamat hisses as she dropped her barrier, slumping slightly against Rogue as Frosch jumped into her arms from his position in Rogue's, Lector safely ensconced in Sting's arms as the twin slayers nodded in agreement with her words.

Slowly everyone whispered and then shouted their agreement out, Rufus tipping his hat to Tiamat after exchanging a look with Minerva. As Jiemma couldn't even make it onto his hands and knees he didn't get a chance to protest as Sting, Rogue and Tiamat stalked forward up to him, Minerva wisely getting out of their way at Tiamat's gold eyed glare while Sting kicked the wounded man onto his back.

"Throw it all away right?" Tiamat hisses as she ripped the guild mark off Jiemma's forehead and tossed the crown aside to be destroyed later.

With a flick of his wrist, Rogue let his shadows swallow and then toss Jiemma out of the inn the door slamming shut afterwards. Once Jiemma was fully gone the female slayer would slump tiredly against Rogue, energy spent after what she had done to the former guild master and the use of her oldest magic, having not used it very often since falling through the Veil nearly four years ago.

"Who's going to be Guild master now?" someone called out into the silence as all three slayers look to each other and had a silent conversation before Rogue and Tiamat nodded to Sting.

"Sting is as good as anyone. I don't want it, Rufus doesn't want it and no one would follow Minerva right now" Rogue says breaking the silence.

Rufus chuckled. "No but what about the pretty snake at your side?"

Finally looking down, Rogue took in their long time teammate, the female slayer they had found two years ago killing a monster horde only to be swallowed whole at the first distraction. Her bright green eyes returning mostly to normal now that her anger had cooled that he and Sting had never seen on another human being. She would frantically shake her head no before cuddling into his side to hide herself from view and he would let her use his larger frame to do so.

"I think that's your answer" Rogue states quietly.

Sting nodded and stared out at the rest of the guild. "Whatcha think? Lets turn this guild into what it should be: friends and family stronger together!"

Cheers erupted all around, most actually glad to be out from under Jiemma's thumb. He'd been what Sabertooth needed at the start, but his tyrannical ways had spiraled out of control after they had reached the top.

"Tomorrow we'll remind everyone why Sabertooth is number one!" Sting shouts and with the deafening roar of agreement Tiamat would reach into her magic to start healing Rogue, her hands glowing green much like the barrier earlier with her magic.

"T-Tia I can wait till you're not feeling the drain on your magic" Rogue sputters as Tia forced him to walk out of the room, the others hooting and cat calling from behind them. She would ignore it like a pro though and would nod as they reached their room in the inn.

"I know but I don't know how long my connection with my secondary reserves will last and you've always taken care of me till you've nearly dropped for most of our friendship so let me do the same and appreciate the gesture returned" she agrees, smiling slightly as he blushed brightly as he sat down on the bed.

Pushing his hair back Rogue stared at her, still blushing brightly as he watched her work away having been pushed down as she trailed her glowing hands along his abdomen. "It doesn't work like that. How are you so strong? And how are you doing this?" he gestures to her glowing hands, pointing out the lack of a magical circle.

"Ask me later please…" Tiamat asks quietly, green eyes tired as he closed his eyes feeling a tremendous burst of warmth, power and love wash over him, healing everything and cleansing the darkness inside of him with it. Groaning, he would relax as he savored the feeling even as he felt the power well up inside and then dissipate as the pressure built up then burst and power flooded him inside. Leaving him feeling better than he ever had before.

"Done" Tiamat sighs softly as the green glow disappeared from her hands and her power faded from him.

The loss of this feeling hit Rogue hard, making him feel cold and alone after being so close to her for so long. The moisture that had formed behind his eyes would slip out without his consent at the loss.

"What was that?" he manages to get out as he opened his eyes to look at her and take in tired bright green eyes, flecked with gold now that he was looking closer at her.

"That was me in its purest form…I even opened your Second Origin without causing you any pain while I could" she states excitedly as he sat up with a small frown.

"How though and you look so tired after doing what you did and your eyes are different" he had to ask, his mind stuttering to keep up with everything that had been thrown at him that night as Frosch nodded his agreement from his side on the bed.

"Frosch thinks they're prettier now" Frosch says excitedly in agreement as Tiamat frowned in confusion.

"Kind of had a lot going on and I was angry but what do you mean my eyes are different?" she asks as she got up to look at herself in the mirror in the bathroom to rectify her confusion.

Rogue felt his lips twitch as he got up without any pain and followed her with Frosch. She was gazing into the mirror in shock as she poked at her canine teeth, the sharpness still there and her eyes still holding just a little bit of the gold they had been with her outburst of power.

"How did…its not possible, these changes shouldn't have happened even with how angry I was. It happened when I was protecting you?" Tiamat mumbles looking completely shocked and lost over the changes that had happened with the tapping into her older magic and inner animal, an eastern Asian dragon from back home courtesy of the venom of the Greek basilisk and phoenix tears running through her veins from the incident when she was twelve.

Leaning against the door Rogue smiled as Frosch sat himself on the sink. "Yes."

Tipping her head to the side to look between her reflection to continue studying herself and then looked at him. "I don't know what to do, how this was possible or if I can change back" she mumbles looking so lost.

Seeing her looking so lost and vulnerable had Rogue reacting without thinking. He pulls her into a hug and let her burrow into his shadows like she'd always done since the first hug they'd shared. Her tension faded but soon she was sniffling and outright crying into his chest as she trembled under the backlash of her bottled up feelings.

"He just kept hurting you and Sting a-and he nearly took Lector away" she sobs into his chest as she clenched her hands into fists behind his back as he unfurled a shadow to curl around her playfully as he ran his hands through her hair to comfort her. Tiamat sniffs and then laughs as she tilts her head up as the shadow snuggled against her.

"You are always full of surprises" he breathes down as he leaned down and pressed his nose against hers in a familiar soothing action they had started sharing in the last year after he and Sting both started getting in the habit of waking Tiamat from her nightmares.

Tiamat would smile at the familiar action as she wiped her eyes. "Well I couldn't let him hurt you or the others anymore" she states lifting her chin up in defiance. "I won't apologize for stepping in either…you and Sting have always protected and taken care of me and it was my turn to do the same for you" she continues to say quietly as she let him pick her up and settle back onto the bed in their room.

"Why don't you tell me what and how you did it now that I'm healed?" he asks as Tiamat curled into his chest, cuddling Frosch to her person as the little Exceed jumped up to join them.

"Where I came from magic was hidden from the normal people and most of what we can do wasn't possible since most depended on holder type magic and while it was diverse most wielders weren't very strong physically and could be disarmed and killed very easily where I lived…there was a lot of infighting going on amongst those who had been born into long time magic users and those just starting out and by the time I came into the picture magic had been defined by who was wielding into light and dark and the dark side decided that non magic users and those born with the ability to use magic that came from non magic deserved to die. The light side was losing horribly when a prophecy came out stating that someone born as the seventh month died with power the dark lord knew not would be born and that one couldn't survive while the other lived and that same dark lord decided I was that child. So fast forward some years that man had made me an orphan and the light side left me with rhabdophobes for relatives and by the time I learned I was a holder type mage I'd grown up knowing that magic was a big no-no word in my relatives house and that since I had it I was a freak in their eyes and my cousin could do no wrong. I knew nothing of how the rest of the mages viewed me having been told I was growing up safe and loved by the very same man who left me with my mother's relatives after supposedly taking out the dark lord and by the time I'd learned about the prophecy I'd had nearly a dozen brushes with death and my last one would dump me here in Earth land at fifteen with not a clue as to what to do with myself, only that I was free of the two tyrants that had been dictating my life as a holder type mage before I even knew how to walk. I eventually found the dying goddess who taught me my Slayer magic after some time practicing with my requip I stopped using my holder type magic since it had proven to be weaker than what I was learning to use and more restricting than my requip, elemental and slayer magic even though it was still there bubbling underneath the surface waiting to be used again" Tiamat explains quietly, head tucked underneath Rogue's chin as she spoke.

Rogue processes this for a moment before speaking up again. "So you might be stuck with the changes."

"Yeah…what happened with my eyes and canine teeth is likely permanent since I tapped into an ability my father and his best friends tapped into where they could change into the animal that best represented their souls and mine just happened to be a large serpent like dragon. Not many holder mages could do what my father, his friends and I managed to do" Tiamat admits, blushing brightly in embarrassment.

Choking at the idea of tiny Tiamat being able to change into a large snake like dragon, Rogue would tweak her nose gently, forcing her to look up at him.

"You're still tiny Tia so I can't picture it as of this moment but the only problem I see happening is the fights that will likely break out over you."

Her brows furrowed together as she tried to understand what he meant by the comment. "Why? I'm not all that attractive."

Rogue rolled his eyes with a huff at her inability to see how pretty she was but he could blame that on her relatives now that he knew better. "You're very attractive Tia, regardless of the changes, small but very attractive."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" she asks leaning back to look up at him to avoid having to comment on his statement. She'd usually slept curled up with him or Sting since the first night. Rogue squeezes her gently.

"Sure, but the bed is smaller than it usually is" he teases lightly.

Laughing, she nods and tucks her head back under his chin. Rogue stills before holding her, knowing she was still unsure about the changes she had gone through and how tired she was with how much power she had used up. Hell he was still wrong-footed at the whole thing and how much had happened in one night. But, Tiamat had been his friend this long, never wavering in her devotion and always so determined to help and do good by her connections with him, Sting, Lector and Frosch. He wasn't about to fail her now, not when from what he had gleamed from her words that she had changed to protect him. She'd done something only her father and another handful of mages back where she came from could do just so he wouldn't suffer anymore pain from Jiemma. It made him terribly proud and humbled at the same time.

"At least I kept the changes easy, I could have gotten stuck half way" she points out, sounding slightly horrified at the idea.

Rogue's eyebrows shot up and he nods in agreement with her. He didn't want to think about the fights that would have happened if she had gotten stuck halfway as a dragon as she had stood over him and brought their former guild master to his knees. Like an avenging goddess, she'd been otherworldly in her beauty and power and it had made her painfully attractive, even now. Especially to his dragon instincts. Tiamat was his and had been from the start. He'd kill anyone who tried to take her from him.

Rogue supposed he should have expected Tia's easy going and affectionate personality to remain the same the next morning as they made their way to the arena with the guild as she jumped onto his back, chattering about how much lighter the guild had felt this morning without Jiemma, righting himself as he grabbed a hold of her thighs before glaring up at her.

"You're not Frosch" he points out as the Exceed in question popped up from her shirt hood, giggling. Tiamat had changed clothes for today's fighting, changing into a knee length sleeveless black hoodie with green ankle length leggings, flowers braided throughout her hair.

Grinning mischievously she would bend down and press a kiss to his nose, making his eyes go round. "No, but you said I was small."

He had no comeback for her so he simply huffed and let her stay where she was. Sting was staring at him shrewdly, his eyes flickering between Tiamat and Rogue.

"I would have thought Tiamat would be a bit more concerned about your injuries" Lector notes walking beside his partner.

"Don't have to, fixed him up last night" Tiamat chirps happily as she pet Frosch, green eyes bright in her happiness.

The rest of the guild are taken aback by this before Sting demands to know why she hadn't healed him as well getting a look of bewilderment for his efforts.

"I was tired and you didn't ask before I fell asleep?" she says confused before flicking her hand in his direction, a flash of green light later he was standing up straight and gaping at her.

"Woah what was that and did you get stronger?" Sting asks as Lector stared at her long and hard for a moment before realizing what she had done.

"You tapped into your Second Origins didn't you" Lector says in awe as Tiamat nodded with a small laugh as she sat on Rogue's shoulders, holding Frosch on top of the Slayer's head.

"Mhm and it feels great" she states, flashing her fangs at him in a sharp grin as Lector pouted.

"Aww is Lector jealous of his girlfriend?" Sting teases only to yelp as Tiamat shocked him with a higher level lightning spell for the twisted joke.

"Do not joke about that Sting, I don't care if your in charge now. I'll beat the dragon out of you if you even make that sick joke again" she hisses as Sting grumbles rubbing his butt to try and get rid of the sharp numbness he feels from the electric shock, choosing not to respond. Rogue would reach a hand up and smirk as Tia smacks it in victory. Both unaware of the watchful eyes of the Fairy Tail mages.

"What happened to Tiamat?" Lucy asks as they watched Tiamat zap Sting and high five Rogue.

Natsu and Gajeel both would sniff and try not to stumble in surprise at the scent they picked up off of the female mage, ignoring the matched surprised looks on their partners faces.

"She smells like a dragon, her own dragon" Happy says in surprise as Carla and Wendy walked up to join the looking over of Sabertooth.

"I suppose the rumors about last night are true, then" Carla states and at the group's looks Wendy would pick up her Exceed's train of thought.

"Something big went down at the inn Sabertooth is staying at last night. Jiemma attacked Sting and Rogue for losing and tried to force them to remove their guild marks" Wendy admits as she noted the much happier looking guild.

"Yes I heard, from a very, very reliable source I may add that Tiamat stepped between Jiemma and Rogue to protect him. Whatever she did to him left Jiemma without any ability to use magic" Carla explains with the incline of her head as Natsu whistled impressed and gleeful at the information.

"Damn, that is one lady I don't want to piss off" Natsu states impressed as they watch Rogue's exceed say something to Tiamat and get a loud laugh for his efforts.

"And since Jiemma is no longer a wizard they booted him from the guild and made Sting their new guild master" Wendy says with a small laugh.

"How did she manage to smell like her own dragon though?" Gajeel asks arching a brow at the petite attractive girl on the brat's shoulders.

Lily would shake off his shock and piece together what must have happened since he had managed to learn where she had learned her slayer magic and that it wasn't her primary.

"She must have tapped into her primary magics Second Origins and that only means she was likely very terrified for Rogue if it forced a tapping into her Second Origins" Lily explains as the rest of the group sobered up at that thought as they watched the much happier guild, Tiamat eyeing Rufus as Frosch played with a feather that must have come from the mage's hat.

When she caught sight of Fairy Tail, Tiamat would wave to them happily not willing to let Rufus ruin her good mood and in doing so catch her guild's attention.

"You got a staring problem?" Sting demands to know as Tiamat frowned at his tone of voice.

"You just…look so much happier" Lucy states repeating her thoughts from earlier as Tiamat slipped down from Rogue's shoulders to greet Carla and Wendy, having heard about the Sky Dragon Slayer specifically from Jura of Lamia Scale who had thought that the Nature God Slayer would likely get along best with the young dragon slayer. Wendy and Carla had heard the same thing from the other mages they'd talked to about Tiamat.

"Its nice to finally meet you Wendy, Carla. Jura only had nice things to say about you both when he tried to sway me to join Lamia Scale a few years ago" Tiamat admits with a small smile as she hugs Wendy.

"I'm pleased to hear that and see you doing well, is it true you tapped and merged your Second Origins?" Carla asks as she accepts the small hug the older slayer mage had for her as Tiamat grins slyly at the Exceed trying to fish for information.

"Can't give away all my information now can I? Not before a big fight like today's" Tiamat says as Rogue nods cordially at the pair.

"Are you alright though?" Wendy asks concerned as Tiamat nodded smiling brightly.

"Of course Rogue nor Frosch would let anything bad happen to me" Tiamat reassures and with a long look at the Shadow Dragon Slayer Carla would bid them goodbye. Tiamat would laugh brightly as Rogue threw her over his shoulder and walked away, the former waving at them.

"We're still going to kick your asses in the games" She calls out with a laugh that turned into bright giggling as Rogue pinched her side.

Erza and Gray had rejoined their friends, the former arching a brow in surprise at the warmer treatment from Sabertooth.

"Minerva seemed very subdued and put in her place" Erza states quietly having noted the subdued behavior of the former guild master's daughter in comparison to days before.

Happy snorted at that and before he could speak up in response Natsu cut him off.

"Could we do what she did?" Natsu asks out loud.

Lily narrows his eyes at the pink haired mage. "You have no idea the enormity of what it is she did do you."

"She smells literally like her own dragon" Gajeel points out.

Rubbing his eyes and trying not to lose his temper Lily sighed in frustration. "Though uncommon and hard to do what Ms Peverell did to merge her magics together as she tapped into her Second Origins is hard to do and has only happened a few times in both history here and in Edolas when magic had been abundant."

"Her being afraid for Rogue shouldn't have been enough to push for that to happen" Natsu points out as Carla huffed in amusement.

"Of course not. But Tiamat from what I have heard around has been known to have the luck of one of us in being able to do the impossible. Especially for those she loves" Carla explains patiently.

As that settled in for all of them, Wendy smiled lightly. "Then I hope he appreciates it."

Tiamat was wary when Rufus plucked the feather from Frosch's grasp as the pair sat on the railing of the veranda of Sabertooth's seats and would keep her surprise to herself when he transformed the feather into a white rose and hand it to her. She wouldn't blush but she could feel her insides soften at the gesture as she accepted the flower.

"Thank you" she says quietly, watching Rufus out of the corner of her eye warily and wondering where Rogue was when she needed him.

"See? Not so dark" Rufus states in amusement as Tiamat eyed him shrewdly remembering that conversation they'd had briefly about his treatment of guild members and his magic just after Yukino had been thrown out of the guild.

Before she could say anything though Rogue appeared at her side, gently but firmly taking her elbow into his hand as his shadows swirled silently around her protectively as he glared at the blonde mage, fangs bared when Rufus didn't back down.

"I'll see you afterwards pretty snake" Rufus acknowledges before striding off, not seeing Tiamat hand Frosch the rose.

Rogue growled at that statement and it made Tiamat uneasy since she didn't like seeing him so upset and was unsure as to what had set him off.

"Rufus turned Frosch's feather into a rose" she explains as Frosch held up the white rose. "I've never been given flowers before…I wonder if a memory make flower will last as long as a real one" she muses as she stared at the flower in Frosch's hand.

"That peacock was hitting on you, Tia" Rogue told her through gritted teeth.

She would blink and process this, hissing in annoyance before she looked down at the rose in Frosch's paws as if the rose had turned into something nasty.

"Oh. Well Frosch can keep it or toss it if he wants, doesn't mean I like Rufus because I really don't…reminds me too much of an ass from back home" Tiamat states quietly with unsure eyes.

Rogue's eyes narrowed and his shadows swelled to consume the flower, making Tiamat frown in surprise at the ferocity of the move as Frosch giggled.

"You didn't have to be so vicious about it" she protests lightly.

Frowning at her genuine concern, Rogue would breathe out a shadow about the size of cat. It twisted and changed shape till its features formed and solidified into a dark dragon with red eyes. Tiamat's eyes widened in complete awe as it shook itself out and blew out a medium shadow-flame, the smoke turning into bursts of the flowers she had managed to make bloom just before the games had begun. Delighted she would hold out her arms and laughed when the small dragon rushed over to her. It felt just like it was alive, smoke flowers drifting around her as it cuddled up to her.

"Rogue this is amazing" Tiamat exclaims in awe, petting the shadow happily.

Rogue's upset faded as he smiled one hand on the small of Tiamat's back. "He's yours."

Flower forgotten as Frosch clapped in awe, Tiamat slipped her arms around his waist and smiled brightly as she hugged Rogue tightly. "Thank you, he's like a smaller you…I think I'll call him Regulus" she said softly as the small dragon rubbed its head up against her chin. Smiling brightly, she scratched under its jaw before stretching up and kissing Rogue's jaw in adoration.

Appeased, Rogue led her away, his inner dragon humming in smug satisfaction as she cuddled with his gift, hissing and crooning to the small dragon. When they rejoined their guild he watched smugly as she showed off the shadow.

"Man, that is one fancy bit of magic, Rogue" Sting whistles impressed at his best friend and partner.

As Regulus perched on Tiamat's shoulder, it blew a flame that set Rufus' hat on fire. Rufus scowled as he tried his best to put the fire out, smoke flowers filling the air.

"Well roses are overdone" Rogue admits as Tiamat giggled and pulled the dragon away to coe and cuddle with it, instead of scolding it like most of the guild assumed she would. The little shadow was content though and looked very pleased to have made her happy. Rogue knew no one was getting near Tiamat now without some sort of bodily harm from the creature if Tia didn't commit the act first. He probably should feel bad about that but truthfully he didn't.

After the team battles came to an end, Fairy Tail coming out on top as they finally took down Tiamat and Rogue in the following chaos of the Eclipse gate being opened and let out seven dragons, the king of Fiore being tricked into activating the gate it would be up to the Dragon slayers and the guild mages to take them down and the underlings that had come through the gate.

Tiamat on her part though would finally do a complete animagus transformation during all the fighting and join Natsu in his fight against a possible future version of Rogue, who on his part would look to her in shock and surprise as she attacked him in all her dragon glory, white scales and mane of black hair, flowers braided throughout as a sign of her Nature God Slayer magic, and her usually bright green eyes a brilliant gold color glaring him down(Think Haku from Spirited Away minus the deer like antlers). It was through him she learned that she wasn't there in his future, taken away by a huge ball of fire that she knew had to be Fawkes after the current magic games and hadn't come back, only getting a note stating that she had died back in her world making her realize that her past would catch up with her sooner rather than later.

'Your future is a possible one and not set in stone. A future we can change and fix so sit down and take your beating like a man because my Rogue has had Sting and I at his back to help him protect what is most precious to us and to love him, darkness and flaws' Tiamat hissed in Future Rogue's head as she wrapped herself around him before shooting into the air to throw him down, ignoring how he dug into her scales with his shadows in an attempt to get free as she tossed him into the direct path of Natsu focusing on the present for the time being.

Together they both would destroy the Eclipse gate as they continued to beat the living shit out of Future Rogue as he and the dragons around the city disappeared. The source of power that brought them into their time period gone.

"Man I didn't know you could turn into a dragon" Natsu shouts excitedly as Tiamat shifted back, bloody, bruised and tired looking from the beating she had taken from Future Rogue, Regulus wrapped protectively around her neck as Natsu caught her by her elbow.

"Yes well it's a new and wonderful development, one I will likely appreciate more when I'm not bleeding and feeling like I got run over by a hippogriff Natsu. Now I'm going to get looked at and track down my guild before I get roped into the madness that is you fairies" Tiamat mumbles tiredly as she stumbled away with the assistance of Regulus, ignoring Natsu's calls of concern.

Sting and Rogue would be both relieved to see her in one piece even if a little beat up as Tiamat finally found them with Lector, Frosch and Regulus in tow.

"That's going to scar" Tiamat sighs tiredly as she touched the bridge of Rogue's nose in fond exasperation as Rogue shrugged and took in the bloody and torn sweater and leggings she had been wearing during the team battles, he having beaten Gajeel much to his silent pride regardless of the fact in the end they had lost to Fairy Tail since Erza had managed to finally take Tiamat down in a final face off of sword against Tiamat's favored scythe and wind spells.

"You took a beating with Dragneel" Rogue points out as Tiamat laughed and shrugged.

"Mhm well a possible future decided it wanted its future set in stone and in my experience that can't be taken lying down. A little destruction of Fairy Tail's fabled variety was in order, but I managed to completely change and not get stuck" Tiamat explains brightly as Regulus purred at her feet in agreement.

At the party that night, Tiamat sat beside Rogue and passed him a drink she'd snagged on her way from the bar. "Are you okay with how things turned out?"

He shrugged and sipped his drink as Regulus curled around Tiamat's neck. "Going up against five mages with their Second Origin unlocked wasn't going to go any other way. No matter how creative you can get."

Slouching, Tiamat nodded. "I should have at least unlocked Sting if not everyone else" she pouts in slight guilt as Rogue shrugged, pulling her closer as he frowned and disagreed with the later part of her statement.

"No, because you'd have to leave them unsealed after the games were over. And, not including Sting I don't trust them all yet with that kind of power" Rogue admits quietly as she cuddled into his side, guilt fading away with his words knowing he was right. Still losing by a measly four points was galling and notch against her pride since the Fairy Tail mages had to tag-team against Rogue after Erza had taken her down.

Breathing in his dark, masculine scent, Tiamat closed her eyes and reveled in the peace after the end of all the insanity. Rogue chuckled at her and tweaked her nose when she sighed in content pleasure, making her smile.

"Hey! Shadow-Brat" one of the spectators who had gathered in the bar called out. Rogue's eyes narrowed taking in the male's stumbling and less then sober nature as the man stumbled over to his table, gaze fixed firmly on now uncomfortable looking Tiamat as Regulus growled from her feet in warning. She would pet his head soothingly as the little dragon puffed some flames in extra warning when it recognized that it wasn't being taken seriously.

"How about sharing the broad?" the drunk male asks, clearly not all there as Tiamat swallowed her drink hard, green bleeding into gold in her silent rage. She didn't have to even dig into her spells as the corner they were sat in darkened dangerously as Rogue's shadows began to seep into the space. At that everyone in the bar's attention was on them, everything falling quiet.

"What did you say?" Rogue asks in a low growl as Regulus responded to his creators anger to hiss dangerously at Tiamat's feet, no longer willing to be quieted.

The man swallowed but took another look at a less than pleased Tiamat before straightening.

"No need to get nasty, man! Don't you guild dudes all share your girls? What's the problem with passing her my way?" the man asks and before anyone could blink Rogue was over the table and beating the man, Tiamat scooping up Frosch and Regulus as she went to follow.

As Natsu and the others were heading back to their inn, still celebrating their victory a man would come flying out of the bar they were passing to land at Gray's feet. They all paused when an enraged Rogue stalked out of the bar, shadows swirling ominously around him. Quick as the lightning Laxus and Tiamat were known for using, he'd jerked the man up and was pounding on him.

"Rogue" Tiamat calls out sharply, having stepped out of the bar calmly, letting Regulus take Frosch onto his back as she quickly approached the enraged dragon slayer to wrap her arms around his shoulders and halt his assault of the drunk man. "You need to put him down before you kill him, he's drunk and not worth the blood shed" she says softly, trying to soothe Rogue's rage.

Snarling, Rogue stood and shoved the man at Tiamat's feet. "Apologize to her!"

"S-sorry, I'm s-sorry" the man splutters, coughing up some blood and a couple teeth as Tiamat glared down at the drunk male.

"Get out of our sight before I kill you anyway" Rogue growls, watching as the idiot scrambled to his feet and stumbled away as quickly as his injuries would allow. Looking back to the bar, that was still dead quiet, Rogue flashed his fangs.

"Anyone else belief that filth?" Rogue demands dangerously as all the non-magical people quickly shook their heads no and cleared out of the bar, leaving only Sabertooth members behind to snort and carry on with their business. Tiamat crossed her arms, right eye brow arched and green flecked with gold filled with silent amusement met Rogue's red. Regulus who had managed to crawl up her shoulder unnoticed would butt its head against her chin, making her sigh.

"You couldn't let me get a shot in huh Rogue?" she asks with a sigh, fighting off a vicious looking smile.

Rogue's face tightened and his shadows reached out to her. Lucy would make a move to stop them, but Carla would step in the way and stop her, shaking her head in negative. The shadows pulled Tiamat closer and hid whatever Rogue said to her. Whatever it was made Tiamat soften and move to comfort him. Rogue's rage would fade, taking his shadows with it and he was the calm and impassive mage they knew once more.

The group tensed and glared in the direction the drunk man had gone. "You should have finished him" Natsu spits, clenching and unclenching his fists after Tiamat explained quietly what had happened in the bar, having spotted the Fairy Tail mages. She had been successful in keeping Rogue calm during the explanation but could see him getting riled up again with Natsu's anger.

Tiamat would sigh in exasperation, amusement and embarrassment, fighting the urge to fidget. "Can we please change the subject? He was drunk and not all there if he didn't back off when Rogue gave him the chance" she states hoping someone would take the bait. No such luck as Gray spoke up.

"Or you're seriously hot and he thought a beating would be worth it" Gray says, rolling his eyes as he looked to Rogue sympathetically. Peeking up Tiamat would note the uncomfortable shrug and sigh realizing Gray was right.

"I wish I understood men…I wanted to give the beating myself" Tiamat mumbles as Lucy and the girls laughed at her while Carla smirked and nodded. "They often do defy logic" the female Exceed agrees as Tiamat grinned in amusement, hugging Frosch.

"Exactly, you would think after one attempt at proposition and groping would teach them that I don't want to have sex" Tiamat grumbles, crossing her arms in annoyance as Frosch voiced his agreement with her, having been witness to the few attempts without Rogue around.

Rogue narrowed his eyes. "Someone touched you?"

Tiamat grumbled and looked away. "Well, he tried, but I took care of it! I may have taken away his chances of reproduction for the next decade and that's ignoring the towns I got us banned from in the past when I went on jobs with just Frosch" she sighs, scratching Regulus under his chin. "Regulus also set the ass' pants on fire" she adds on in after thought.

"I like her, want to join us" Erza asks, grinning maliciously.

"No but thanks for the offer, I go where Rogue and Frosch goes" Tiamat states in content amusement, stepping closer to Rogue as she did so. One corner of the Shadow Dragon Slayer's lips twitched up as he shifted to let her duck under his cloak. Tiamat grinned happily at Fairy Tail as his shadows happily embraced her. "His shadows are so nice I couldn't give them up" she continues, mischief evident in her green eyes as they met Rogue's.

"Nice!" Natsu chokes in disbelief, remembering distinctly the day before when Rogue's shadows had ate and spit out Gajeel during their one on one fight. But Rogue was already leading Tiamat and Frosch away, her contentedly playing with the shadows that adored her and Frosch riding on Regulus in vocal glee. They would miss the rest of the conversation in regards to them both and Happy explaining why Rogue's shadows were so gentle with Frosch and Tiamat, how Rogue's inner dragon had claimed them as his and how the bond was deeper than a Slayer with his Exceed.

The next day as the city celebrated the end of the games Tiamat would walk along, overall looking relaxed and content at Rogue's side. She would get a surprised look from Rogue when she slipped her hand into his, leaving him curious as to what had brought the action on and would take in all the party goers seeing the trend of hand holding and would thread his fingers with hers. He would fight down the heat in his face when she jerked her attention to him in her happiness.

Eyes bright, Tiamat would lean into Rogue's side as they walked back to the inn in content silence. When they were stopped by fans that had been in the audience of the games Tiamat would silently laugh in amusement as she and Rogue dealt with their adoring fans.

The amusement wouldn't last though as the pair were chased by a horde of adoring women, wanting Rogue's attention. Not even Tiamat's death glares as Rogue dragged them away would dissuade them as he quickly shut the door to their room behind them, ignoring the disappointed cries as he did so.

Tiamat giggled lightly before burrowing her face into his chest. "At least they weren't close enough to grope you or try to proposition you for sex" she states in amusement.

"Could you stop saying that?" he asks with a roll of his eyes, fighting down the urge to blush.

Raising her eyebrows in amusement she would grin as she pushed his hair out of his face. "You're so easy to tease though and your scent gets just a little stronger with the teasing now that I can notice it, it's kind of intoxicating."

"Intoxicating?" Rogue asks confused, letting her tuck his hair back so she could see his whole face.

"Mhm, makes me want to do things I usually wouldn't consider doing and causes something inside to purr smugly and goad me on into either biting you or kiss you" she muses trailing her nose along his collarbone slowly yet deliberately trying to get a reaction.

"Bite me?!" Rogue asks with a small yelp as she sniffed and nodded. When the penny finally dropped all the male could feel was embarrassment that she could now with an inner animal smell his arousal. Before he could say or do anything though Tiamat would trail feather light kisses, starting from his jaw all the way down to his collarbone, tongue touching skin every now and again as if testing the waters. Rogue swallowed hard at the sensations, his inner dragon stirring as he gently grabbed a hold of her hips and pushed her away to meet mischief filled green eyes.

"Satisfied?" He manages to get out without squeaking as she shook her head in amusement as if sensing that he would have if he wasn't so in control.

"Not the specific word I'd use" she muses, green eyes slightly distant as she got absorbed in her thoughts and emotions.

Rogue opened his mouth to say something when a wonderful scent hit him. Snapping his mouth shut, he took in another breath and felt his fangs ache and mouth water at the deliciousness of it. Narrowing his eyes, he crossed his arms and pinned Tiamat with his stare. She flushed and shifted slightly but didn't back down as her eyes met his. "Tia are you doing that on purpose?" he asks lowly.

Eyes widening in surprise she shook her head no quickly. "No! I can't really help it…ever since I changed my features initially, it just sort of happens more often than it did before around you-you. Usually I can hide it with my magic before you notice" she mumbles the last part looking away embarrassed at the admittance she had been hiding her scent even before the Games.

Stalking forward, Rogue took gentle hold of her shoulders and ran his nose lightly down her temple. He could feel her breathing deepen and hear her heartbeat pick up as he did so and the delicious smell filling his senses. Regulus and Frosch took that as their cue to make themselves scarce before they got an eye full.

"Why did you hide it?" Rogue asks quietly.

"You're my best friend and I didn't want to ruin that when I started and now unsure how to deal with the feelings my inner animal encourages" she whispers, her fears and insecurities very evident in her posture and scent now, as he remembered her words from the other day about her life before him and Sting.

Smiling he touched his nose to hers. "Silly snake, I'm not completely human either remember? Has my dragon ever claimed anything else besides Frosch?" he teases lightly.

"No?" Tiamat asks confused.

"No, just you" Rogue confirms as she sighed shakily, fiddling with the tie of his cloak. She understood what he was trying to say, that his dragon wouldn't let him use or hurt her that way like hers wouldn't hurt or use Rogue in that way. Taking a breath she smiled up at him, his eyes softening as she watched him.

"You won't be able to get rid of me, not with how in tune I am with myself now and how you make me feel" she admits softly, green eyes bleeding to gold.

"Is that your way of saying you want to have sex with me?" he teases getting the desired blush.

Sputtering a laugh, Tiamat brought her hands up and ran her thumbs under his eyes as she let her magic flow into him and let all the pent up feelings in her heart flow through her magic and into Rogue till it touched his inner dragon and when it echoed back to her it made her want to be as physically close to Rogue as she was emotionally in that moment.

Rogue must have felt the same way because he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to hers. Inhaling, Tiamat wrapped her arms around Rogue's neck and pulled herself even closer as he slowly taught her how to kiss, properly since in her mind the one kiss she'd had with Theodore Nott did not count. When his tongue twinned with hers, a pleased growl rumbled in her chest courtesy of her inner dragon. She loved Rogue and had only realized how deep those feelings went when her inner dragon forced her to see that those feelings were much more than that of a close friendship after what had happened with Future Rogue. Now with his shadows wrapping around her and his scent filling her nose Tiamat felt happier than she had ever felt in her life before and after falling through the Veil.

Breaking the kiss, Rogue pressed his forehead against hers, trying to get a breath in as he leashed his dragon in with how badly it wanted Tiamat. It startled him how strong that need was and having tasted her he wasn't sure he could keep his instincts at bay for very long.

"You need to back away" Rogue explains tightly, eyes dark with want and lust.

"I don't want to, I'm not afraid of something we share Rogue" Tiamat whispers fiercely, eyes completely gold and understanding.

Growling, Rogue cupped her face and took them both in the shadows. Shaking at the intense feeling of being touched everywhere at once, Tiamat panted and held onto Rogue's wrists tightly in an attempt to anchor herself. His eyes much like hers now did glowed in this world, but when he kissed her, his taste was the same and it drew a moan from her as she opened up to him fully, unsurprised to find themselves back in the real world a moment later.

Rogue pressed her into the mattress, their skin sliding together sensually, he having left their clothes behind with his move. Tiamat arched up with a small mewl as he dragged a hand down one of her old scars, setting off tiny sparks of power as he did.

"My dragon claimed you the first day we met, I am about to claim you in every other way" he told her huskily, nipping at the column of her neck as he did so.

That sounded brilliant to her and when she pulled him down into an eager kiss in response to this statement he grinned a fang smile into the kiss and proceeded in making her lose her mind.

Hours later Rogue closed his eyes as he enjoyed the heated water while Tiamat pulled his hair up into a top knot as they both sat in the tub of the their hotel room bathroom.

"There now I can see your face" she states softly with a smile, dropping her arms and leaning back against his toned chest.

Laughing quietly Rogue rolled his head to the side to look at her. Her face was flushed from the bath and her breasts were just cresting the top of the water. Bending his neck he slowly scraped his fangs against her pulse point.

"Again?! I can barely walk Rogue" Tiamat squeaks incredulously as she felt his arousal stir against her bottom. That was unfortunately true. Finishing with the bath, Rogue used his shadows to dry them as he scooped up and carried Tiamat back to the bed, getting a happy sigh for his efforts as she cuddled into him.

Scenting her, Rogue growled in approval at finding his scent still firmly twined with hers. She laughed brightly when he nuzzled her stomach only to gasp as he continued lower. 'His shadows are remarkably handy' she thought in delirium when he began to use them and his wonderful mouth to bring her over the edge and scream…again.

Natsu with Lucy and Happy came across Rogue and Tiamat accidentally sometime later. Tiamat was twirling around happily while Rogue sat back and watched her, leaning back against a tree where Regulus and Frosch had perched themselves. With a wave of her hand, Tiamat would use her magic to make the field around them bloom with a large variety of flowers both from Earth land and from Earth. Grinning she plucked a pink lily and moved to straddle Rogue's lap.

He let her, his hands settling to rest on her hips as she laced her fingers behind his neck.

"Your dragon is happy today" Tiamat notes as Rogue let out a rumbling laugh, rubbing her sides.

"Yes and so is yours" Rogue points out as she smiled softly, leaning into his touch.

"Happy enough to skip out on that mess Sting wants us around for later?" she asks hopefully, rubbing up against a playful shadow.

"Why do you think we came out this way?" Rogue asks amused as she brightened and stretched up to rub her nose against his. He smiled at the action before tilting his head to side and kissed her softly.

Lucy would quickly drag the two gapping males away before they intruded any further on the happy couple. "I had no idea they were a couple" she whispers in shock.

"What he'd do, drown her in essence of Shadow? She reeked of him, even as far away as we were" Natsu states with a scowl.

"Might not be that far off, he is a Shadow Dragon Slayer it would be obvious he would want his scent permanently entwined with hers" Happy points out.

"He looked a lot happier than I've ever seen him and Tiamat was practically glowing" Lucy says, shock wearing off.

"I still say she's too nice for him. Even if he isn't such a jerk to her" Natsu states with a shrug giving her the point.

Lucy glanced back to see the Dragon Slayer gently holding Tiamat to him as he tipped her back into the flowers around them. No Rogue was very much not a jerk to the odd mage, and something told her Tiamat's influence had more of an impact on his life than anyone would ever truly know.

Turning to her teammates Lucy ran to catch up.

"So, Natsu has your dragon claimed anyone?" Lucy asks and at his embarrassed flailing she could only laugh in amusement as they walked away.

It would be a month after the disbanding of Fairy Tail and their war with Tartaros; Tia, Sting, Rogue and the Exceeds having gone and brought a soundly beaten Minerva back to Sabertooth during that event that Tiamat's past caught up with her.

She would be sitting in Rogue's lap as Frosch and Lector played a card game in front of them, Sting napping on the other side of the Exceed's as they road the train back to the guild from a job when their train compartment lit with a large ball of fire.

"What is that?!" Lector demands in shock as Regulus growled from around Tiamat's shoulders as she stiffened slightly before slumping in defeat of what Fawkes' arrival meant.

"Fawkes cut out the light show and let me write a letter" Tiamat sighs tiredly as the ball of fire changed into a swan sized red bird that chirped with a nod and settled in to wait, glad that his favorite witch was coming home to fix things.

"You know this bird Tia and why a letter?" Sting demands as Tiamat wrote out her note to Minerva and Yukino who Sting had agreed on leaving in charge if the three of them were ever called away.

"Because Fawkes won't leave without me so Minerva and Yukino need to know to hold down the guild in your absence since none of you would let me leave alone" Tiamat explains quietly as Rogue caught on, having gently pried more information about her past from the mage in his lap.

"Right lets hit the road then" Sting says annoyed as Fawkes grabbed a hold of all of them as Rogue's shadow delivered Tia's note back to the guild. The phoenix would drop the small group in the middle of Number 12 Grimmuald place.

"I forgot how dark this place was and how much it stunk in certain rooms" Tiamat grunts from underneath Rogue, nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell of her godfather's home wondering how the hell Sirius and Remus had withstood the smell.

"Where are we?" Lector asks as Sting picked up his Exceed taking in the very dark house around them and the very different looking outside as he peeked out the window to the street with all its parked cars and few trees.

"Number 12 Grimmuald place, my godfather's home in London. We're no longer on Earth land so we can't be very open with our magic as the first note of differences" Tiamat explains as Rogue helped her to her feet and helped dust her off while she dusted off Frosch.

"How different are we talking, like Edolas different or something altogether different?" Sting demands as Tia led the way into the kitchen to find it empty. She reached out with her magic to search the house to find it completely empty and sighed tiredly giving Fawkes a sharp look.

"The normal people don't know magic exists and the mages of this world are holder types who hide behind wards and live in designated districts if they're born into them after an incident in this world's history known as the Salem Witch trials and the Spanish Inquisition" Tiamat explains as Rogue kept a hand on the small of her back in concern. "Anyways Fawkes here is a phoenix and he dropped us in the middle of the empty house I guess to give us a chance to regroup and figure out what's gone on since I fell through the Veil into Earth land" she sighs as Frosch tripped over the rug and landed hard against the umbrella rack and waking Walburga Black's portrait to begin screaming slurs and obscenities at the Exceed and the others.

"Oh for the love of-SHUT UP YOU HORRID HAG" Tiamat roars before nearly setting the portrait on fire and silencing the portrait as Sting and Rogue both stared wide eyed at the magical portrait.

"Its okay to come out Frosch, the mean hag is gone" Tiamat sooths as she pulled Frosch out from under the sitting room couch and cuddled the scared and startled Exceed. "That boys was Walburga Black, my godfather's horrible mother" she adds on quietly for the twin dragon slayers benefit as Sting asked why they were there.

"Fawkes' wizard wanted me back because my job here isn't done in his eyes and from the looks of it hasn't been very long since I've been gone in comparison to Earth land" Tiamat sighs tiredly as Fawkes chirped and whistled in sadness before opening his beak to sing a happier tune in hopes of cheering her up.

"The dark wizard" Rogue says quietly in understanding as she nodded before leading the way upstairs to see if she could find any clues as to where the Order was holed up now.

"Yeah Tom is still around and kicking regardless of the fact the shard in my head being killed off by the Veil should have done him in or greatly weakened him at least…None of the pansies that are the British magical community will stand up for themselves because Dumbledore pinned everyone's hopes on a prophecy Tom would fall by my hand and by no one else" Tiamat hisses in annoyance as Sting snorted in agreement with her annoyance.

"So the bird brought you back to clean up someone's mess that no one else wants to do or are too cowardly to do so and hiding behind you or an image of you anyways" Sting sums up as Tiamat nodded and peeked into Sirius's room and would sniff lightly before grinning and crouching down and pulling up the floor board underneath the bed and pulling out her invisibility cloak, Sirius' copy of the Marauders map, her album of pictures and a piece of paper with where he had gone.

"He knew you were coming back then" Rogue says reading the note over her shoulder, pulling her into him as he did so, feeling her nod.

"Yeah Padfoot wouldn't have likely survived otherwise if he had given up hope I'd come back…Moony and I are all he has left besides the family members who sided with Tom so he left all this here for us and my guess is Fawkes knew that" Tiamat admits with a sad yet fond smile as Lector asked what the Burrow was.

"Ah that is where the Weasley family lives, well most of the family since Bill works in Egypt as a curse breaker and Charlie would have been working in Romania on the dragon reserves before evacuating if things are as bad as I think they are for Dumbledore to get desperate enough to send Fawkes across dimensions to bring me back. Percy I don't know since he was working for the Ministry and had been less than welcome at home since the Ministry was kind of against listening to me and Dumbledore state the dark wanker was back before I came to Earth land" Tiamat admits with a grimace as Sting and Rogue zeroed in on the words 'dragon reserves'.

"No the dragons here aren't as intelligent and can't speak like the ones back home. They are fire breathers though and magic resistant after years of constant inbreeding and killing off of certain species for potion and wand ingredients and armor in some cases with how tough their hides can get in certain species. Now we need to get going and let me do some of the talking and try to keep Lector and Frosch close…cats, even magical familiars don't talk here" Tiamat explains as she called for Dobby.

"Missys Harriet?!" Dobby says in shock before breaking down into hysterical tears as he hugged her legs with his thin arms, surprising Sting and Rogue with his oddly dressed appearance, wearing miss matched socks and a clean looking pillow case as Tia bent down to hug the odd looking being as it blubbered against her legs.

"It's Tiamat now Dobby and I need you to bring me and my companions to the Burrow if you can, please" Tiamat requests gently as Fawkes flew into the room with the odd locket the Weasleys were having trouble with during the summer before fifth year as she and the younger children helped with cleaning house.

"Dobby can bring Missys Tiamat and her dragons to troublemaker Weasleys…Bumblebee's is taken over Burrow and not safe to be around. Wants to hurt Missys Tia and Dobby can't allow that" Dobby explains and before any arguing can be done he snaps his fingers and teleports the group, locket and all into the flat above Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes.

"Oh god remind me to have a word with Dobby later about trying to protect me...again" Tiamat mumbles, trying to keep her last meal down as Sting croaked out his agreement while Rogue held onto her tightly, having spotted the wands in their faces first and the two red heads wielding them.

"Who are you? Why did Dobby bring you here" Fred Weasley demands to know as Tiamat and Rogue slowly got up, the Exceeds helping Sting to the best of their abilities and when bright green met warm brown, Fred nearly dropped his wand in shock.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good and you should know who I am since those were the words you taught me to access the map my father and his friends made of the castle" Tiamat explains as George actually dropped his wand in shock and both twins tackled a very much older looking Harriet Potter between them as they both incoherently demanded to know where she had been and why she looked their age instead of the sixteen she should have been this summer.

"Time moves faster back home, now if you could let go and tell me what I've missed after introductions it would be very much appreciated" Tiamat wheezes from between them as the twins let her go and took in the very imposing blonde and raven haired males standing behind their little sister from another mother, both holding an oddly colored and dressed cat each.

"My question is how the weird elf thing knew what we were" Sting states as Tiamat frowned slightly before shrugging.

"House elves just know things and likely with Dobby he with his magic sensed what you both were and labeled you appropriately. Now Fred, George these are Rogue Cheney, Sting Eucliffe, Lector and Frosch. Guys these are the twins Fred and George Weasley and the source of all my pranking ideas and adopted older brothers" Tiamat states lightly as Rogue nodded slowly, taking her hand in his while Sting grunted.

"They are the reason for all the pranks you pulled" Lector demands having suffered one of her pranks for picking on Frosch in her presence as Tiamat nodded with a grin that was mirrored on the twin's faces.

"You've made some interesting friends Harriet" the twins say together as Tiamat frowned at her old name and let the twins push her and her friends to sit so they could explain what happened after she fell through the Veil.

"It's better if you call me Tiamat or Tia for short since its what I've been going by for the last four years where I was. Now tell me what's been going on since I've been gone" she says quietly, sitting in Rogue's lap much to the twin's silent but amused surprise.

"The Dark Wanker finally showed his face in the Ministry after you fell, Sirius went after Bellatrix in a rage over losing you and Remus wasn't too far behind. Dumbledore and the Dark Wanker faced off in a duel right up until the Minister and some of his officials showed up to see him before both sides fled. He's been quiet since you disappeared though, still amassing his forces and attacking the muggles, but quiet" Fred started off as Tia frowned in confusion while George picked up where his twin left off.

"Dumbledore managed to get all of those who followed you into the Department of Mysteries back to Hogwarts and tended to though no one was seriously hurt. We, Neville, Luna and Hermione were devastated when Sirius explained what had happened to you while Ronnikins are dear brother had to be removed from the room before he was hexed by most of the room's occupants after he let slip Dumbledore's plans for you after and when you took out the dark wanker" George admits as Rogue growled, his shadows swirling slightly around him in his rage at the mention of those plans.

"Those plans wouldn't have worked out anyways…I dealt with them during my third year after I spent a whole month alone in the alley with nothing to do after homework was completed. Rogue will likely tear into Ron if the git even TRIES anything in the direction of those thoughts and feelings" Tiamat admits as the twins snorted in malicious amusement while Rogue got himself under control.

"Where is Sirius and this Remus you mentioned? If they were so devastated why aren't they here since the old fart likely wouldn't be there most favorite person after what he wanted from Tia" Sting asks getting things back on track as Lector nodded.

"Full moon tonight so Sirius is out running with Moony, they'll be back when the sun rises but both will be ecstatic to see you Tia. For now you can take up Sirius' room though I'm not sure the bed will be big enough for all of you" Fred admits as Tiamat nodded tiredly and would let Rogue push her along as George showed them to the room, Sting taking up the small couch in the corner with Lector while Regulus crawled underneath the bed to sleep.

She would curl up into Rogue with Frosch between them as they settled and fell asleep for the night, silently hoping things would be better in the morning so they could figure out a plan because she recognized the taint of Riddle's soul on it.

Sirius and Remus' yells of shock is what would wake her very early the next morning, along with the pained groan of Rogue who had been knocked into the wall by a well shot disarming spell.

"Oh for the love of-its to goddamn early to be this energetic and shouting" Tiamat hisses green eyes bright as all in the room came to a stand still in fear of her rage as Sirius and Remus dropped their wands in stunned wonder.

"Tell them that Tia" Rogue states quietly getting himself up, the shock of being woken up wearing off as he picked up Frosch to check if the little Exceed was alright.

"Frosch agrees, Frosch likes to sleep in" Frosch agrees with a wide yawn as Sirius the first to come out of his shock squawked and asked how Frosch could talk since cats weren't supposed to talk.

"He's from the dimension I landed in Padfoot now stop shouting and go to sleep before I hex you for the rude wake up call" Tiamat hisses in annoyance as Remus finally figured out who she was under the smell of nature, shadows and dragon.

"Cub?" Remus asks weakly as Tiamat nodded with a grumble and curled back up on the bed with a pillow only to squeak as Remus scooped her up into a tight hug and mumbling in relief about her being back and not to scare him or Padfoot again as Sirius joined the hug, rubbing his face into her now fire red hair, both remembering that it had been raven black before she had fallen and that she was very much shorter and sickly months ago in the DOM compared to now and healthier to boot.

"Let Rogue on the bed before I ask Fred and George to use you both as test subjects" Tiamat growls when both older men tried to keep Rogue from cuddling up with her like they were and would hiss much like a snake when she got grumbling from Sirius that stopped as Remus let the strange smelling young man in, recognizing Rogue as his cub's mate and pack much like the cats and blonde were pack.

All the men of the flat would wake a couple hours later, Tiamat not in bed much to the panic of the oldest and silent amusement of the younger males in the spare room as both scented Tiamat in the kitchen making breakfast, being the only one who knew how to cook decent food amongst the three of them.

"Strike Back

Although the slightest chance of changing

The path in which our world is taking's low

It makes sense that the smallest little voice

Can make the loudest noise

And if they try to tell me my own fate

I'll turn it around won't hesitate

What's the point of tomorrow if it's a future missing you?

Bring it on

'Cause I'm just gonna grow up in the battle (hey)

Gonna light the darkness

Keep on burning my fire

Ain't nobody gonna stop me

I gotta stop this nightmare

Because I'm dreaming of my future

Past, future, present

It's the world that we live in

I ain't scared of my past

Because tomorrow keeps approaching fast

I'm screaming out for my pride

I need you to wipe away your tears

The time has come to face our fears tonight

I'm never falling down

I'll keep on sailing

Now this is my destiny

Defy the world to make you smile

If it keeps you around a while

Don't go

I gotta shake of the pain for your and me

May our failures all rest in peace

Now we'll strike back"

Tiamat sang quietly to herself the words Fauna, the nature goddess who had taught her Nature God Slayer magic used to sing to her after some of the darker nightmares she used to have, the prophetic words soothing her usually back into sleep. Fauna had always known it seems she would come back and had left something behind besides her magic for Tiamat to fall back on in comfort.

"It smells good as always Tia" Sting says in appreciation as he digs into eastern style breakfast of omurice with sides of bacon, sausage and fried fish, a couple fish left raw for Lector and Frosch since they preferred their fish raw or roasted over a fire when they camped out for a job to the fried fish she did as a side dish for Sting, Rogue and herself.

"You're just saying that because you like my food and the last time anyone else cooked for you, Yukino nearly gave you and Rogue both food poisoning" Tiamat teased as she looked to the doorway since no one else had gotten up yet.

"The two old farts are getting in the mandatory grilling of Rogue, or so those red heads said and the red heads went downstairs to put out stock and contact a couple of friends they know will want to see you" Sting explains before digging into his large serving of food.

"Alright, well I'm going to step out and head further up the street to a big white marble building to see someone about my finances so if Rogue or the others panic I'm at Gringots" Tiamat states, picking up Frosch as she did so wanting a little company as she left in her dark green, ankle length kimono, the obi a brilliant gold color and her guild mark visible on her neck since she had pulled her hair into a simple braided bun on the back of her head and slipped her feet into a pair of simple black slippers from her requip dimension.

"Frosch thinks this place is odd" Frosch whispers quietly remembering the no talking outside rule as Tiamat laughed, having let her eyes change into their animagus gold coloring for this outing so no one would recognize her. The scar had long since healed over and faded during her time in Earth land so she wasn't worried about being discovered that way.

"It can be to first time visitors but to a younger me this place was awe inspiring and beautiful at one time. Now though its just a reminder of how things have yet to change in this place. I need you to be respectful when we go inside though Frosch because the beings who run the Wizarding bank are a warrior race and demand respect from their clients though most mages don't, my family is one of the few who could have potentially been labeled friend" Tiamat murmurs as Frosch nodded and wrapped his little arms around her neck to feel more secure.

The visit with her vaults manager was one of surprises and confirmations for Tiamat as she looked at her very long family tree on her father's side and nearly passed out in shock as Frosch pointed out the names Zeref and Natsu Dragneel on her tree, Zeref's being a lot farther up the tree than Natsu's but very much there in the Peverell line before the Potter's married into it and the fact he wasn't dead yet confirmed it for her that it was the Zeref from Earth land. She also noted the son of the creator of END on the tree and frowned in concern since he was still alive and well.

"I've been in contact with Natsu Dragneel so it would be best to mark him under potential inheritors of my family's wealth though it will be best until I've had a civil conversation before I decide anything in regards to Zeref and his progeny…could I have a copy of the tree for safe keeping?" Tiamat asks looking up from her reading as Ragnok nodded and would with barked orders have a goblin take the scroll and have a copy made while they continued to discuss the Potter vaults and the Black vaults since Sirius had named her his heir.

It was through these discussions that Tiamat asked for the marked Black family members vaults be audited and searched for potential horcruxes, mentioning the discovery of one in the Black's ancestral home earlier in the week though she didn't define which day it had been found.

"It will be done Lady Potter and congratulations on making your way into Earth land" Ragnok rumbles as Tiamat grinned, her canines visible now as she wrote out her will.

"Thank you Ragnok, its been a wonderful four years there, but the scheming Bumblebee forced me back to deal with the pretender to the dark families cause in maintaining the blood lines. I'll likely go back when I'm done my business here. Is there a Gringots in Earth land since you seem to know of it?" Tiamat asks as Ragnok nods and sees where she is going with her thoughts and would promise to begin the Potter vault transfers immediately, but leave the trust one behind for the time being since she would need it to get by during her stay.

"May your enemies fall to your mighty axe and your gold flow freely Master Ragnok" Tiamat states with a light bow that Frosch copies with a small giggle as Ragnok grinned.

"And may you return victorious, enemies fallen to your scythe Tiamat of Sabertooth" Ragnok acknowledges as Tiamat left to see her trust vault unaware her decisions and fail safes had derailed all of Dumbledore's plans for her and had cut Molly Weasley off from the money he had been giving her to try and encourage Tiamat in joining their family through marriage to Ron after the contract had been destroyed in third year.

While all of this was happening a tense atmosphere was what greeted Neville, Luna and Hermione at the twins shop since all the men of the flat had sat down to breakfast, Sirius glaring down Rogue, Remus exasperated with his best friend for the stubbornness in not accepting their cub's choice in mate and the amusement radiating off Sting and the twins as they watched Rogue try to eat under the glare of Tiamat's godfather having put his foot down in them all staying in the flat till Tiamat got back from Gringots. That Tiamat was a grown woman and could take care of herself.

"Okay what did Harriet do now and why are you glaring at him" Neville asks breaking the silence and the stand off as the twins stood to greet their newest arrivals and introduce Rogue, Lector and Sting to the sixth and fifth year students.

"I see Tia has brought in dragons to do battle and your not infested with Nargals" Luna states airily much to Neville's silent amusement as he watched the usually misunderstood blonde sit herself beside the very intimidating looking blonde that was Sting and begin to ask questions about some of the beings that while may not exist on Earth definitely existed on Earth land much to Luna's delight. Helped things that she was cuddling with Lector and nodding in all the right places to make the red furred Exceed happy as he chattered on and answered Luna's questions when Sting couldn't.

"Only Harriet would go to another dimension when falling through an old execution tool" Hermione mumbles as Neville nodded sagely.

"Yes, but she wouldn't be Tia if she didn't do something amazing and by the looks of it she brought back up with her to deal with Riddle" Neville points out with a small smile as Rogue collected the dishes and retreated to the kitchen, tired of the glaring and missing Tiamat.

"Would you cut it out with the glaring? Rogue won't and can't hurt Tiamat, and that's the name we've always known her by and the name she wants to be called so suck it up and get used to it because Tia won't change for anyone but herself. Her teacher encouraged and nurtured that part of her and its only been further set in stone when she joined our guild" Sting states to an indignant looking Sirius who got a look from Remus before finally giving up to wait and talk to Tiamat before making any decisions in regards to doing right by her. "And you can't really make any decisions for her anymore since she's 18 nearly 19. A legal adult by your people's standards and the normal people's standards" the blonde also points out as Luna nodded sagely.

"Tia and the pink frog will be back soon so its best if we get rid of the Nargals before she does so the wrath of nature doesn't descend upon us" Luna states seriously as Sting nodded in agreement to the description of Tiamat's temper.

"She was feared for her temper back at the guild and the other guilds were warned not to piss her off and given a list of telling signs" Sting admits with a sharp grin as Hermione snickered remembering her best friend's temper and how much she wasn't a morning person.

"We can believe it. Tia even when she was at school wasn't someone you wanted to test the patience of as Malfoy learned early on. A literal snake in the lion's den" Hermione admits with a small smile.

"Yes well most of those like Malfoy were born into Stupid and Stupid can't be cured so its best to have a firm hand and sharp tongue with them" Tiamat states walking into the room with Frosch in her arms as the little Exceed munched on some candy she had picked up for him for behaving in the bank.

"The twins weren't kidding about your age" Neville says surprised as Tiamat looked around for Rogue with a small frown on her face before it disappeared as Sting pointed in the direction of the kitchen with his thumb.

"Yeah well time moves differently between Earth and Earth Land so nearly two months here was nearly four years there. I'll be nineteen soon enough instead of the sixteen I would have been had I let Padfoot fall through the gate and the only reason I survived was due to the dark wanker's connection to me" Tiamat explains, pulling her bangs back to reveal a scar free forehead as Luna nodded.

"You and the Dark lord are likely the only ones who can travel to Earth Land that way, the only other way being through a phoenix" Luna explains seriously as Tiamat nodded knowing what she meant with that statement.

"How?" Hermione asks as she moved forward to hug her very much older best friend, Tiamat returning the affection without flinching like she used to.

"The Peverells, which married into the Potter family a very long way back found a way to Earth Land before they married into the Potters and a couple of them stayed though only three remain alive today. They hold strong connections with death and the legend of the Deathly Hallows, the brothers being the Peverell brothers. Tom Riddle and by extension of him the Gaunt family and possibly Slytherin had strong connections with Antioch Peverell, the second brother of the tale and the second branch of the family whereas my dad and by extension me were and are descended from the third brother of the tale, Ignotus Peverell so Tom and I because of those connections could survive at least one trip through the Veil to Earth Land but to go back Fawkes will have to take us" Tiamat admits from what she had been able to gather from her bank visit.

"So what are you going to do now that you're back and definitely too old to be in school" Neville asks as the twin dragon slayers perk up at that question, Rogue finally having returned to the room to sit at Sting's side.

"Hunting, Dumbledore has been sitting on his ass and withholding on the information how Tom survived this long if you're asking me that. The fighting has gone on too fucking long for this bullshit to continue and I've had enough of the games" Tiamat growls as she picked up the necklace from the center of the table.

"What has Albus done to have you this angry Cub" Remus asks, speaking up as Tiamat turned her gold dragon eyes on the werewolf and calming slightly so she didn't get upset with the wrong people.

"He knew how Tom survived and did nothing, knew the rat was a Death Eater and let him go to Tom and reveal where we were hiding, let Padfoot go to Azkaban and left me with the assholes that are my mother's relatives, let them beat and starve me and go clueless of my magic for a decade to start with" Tiamat states bluntly, trying not to hiss as Sirius growled very much like his animagus form.

"He left this stupid thing lying around the house when he knew what it was after I destroyed a similar artifact in our second year of schooling, a artifact I may add that possessed Ginevra and through her unleashed the school's defense system on the student body under Riddle's orders" Tiamat growls as she slammed the locket onto the table hard enough it should have been crushed but remained in tact as Hermione paled in remembrance of their second year and the basilisk. "Your younger brother bloody died for this thing and the old fart said nothing even though if you'd listen to Kreacher long enough he'd cry and do all in his house elf power to destroy this thing when no one was paying attention" she continues as she hissed this time and quickly lashed out with her god slayer magic to destroy the shard, containing it to be transferred to a necklace the goblins had given her to use to track the other shards.

Most in the room would cover their ears at the shriek the soul shard gave off as it was forced from the locket and those who understood the implications of what Tiamat was trying to convey would pale.

"Horcruxes" Sirius whispers, his pale complexion going ghostly white in horror as Tiamat nodded viciously as Frosch put on the locket now that it was safe to wear.

"In terms of Earth Land magic, horcruxes are basically crude death magic but in regular magic terms it is very dark soul magic, a crude form of immortality in which a murder is committed and a ritual performed where the wizard or witch performing it split there soul in half and stick the torn piece into a container and as long as that container survives on this plane of existence so does the magical" Tiamat explains quietly as Neville nodded now understanding what she meant by hunting.

"So you and your partners are going to go looking for the remaining shards" Neville says quietly as Tiamat nodded.

"Yes and I likely will need you to poke around the ROR since Hogwarts was important to Tom in his youth. Also keep an eye on the Slytherins in our year and up since Tom likely will have recruited them" Tiamat sighs tiredly as she let herself be pulled into Rogue's lap as Sirius and Remus asked what she needed them to do.

"Keep the old fart off my tail and figure out who would be willing to stand by me when it comes time to finally off the wanker. No pacifism, no mercy to those who have followed Tom this long regardless of cowardice. The followers at school will get a chance to prove otherwise but the adults will be taken out if they don't come quietly to face punishment for their crimes" Tiamat states bluntly as Sirius nodded while Remus frowned in concern at her tone.

"We'll help out with poking around the graduated DA members" The twins promised as Tiamat nodded tiredly.

"Most will likely side with you with how long this crap has gone on. No one wants to start a family in the current political and social climate" Sting points out as Tiamat nodded.

"We'll begin digging for possible places later, for now I want to relax and not think about anything" Tiamat sighs, eyes closed as she snuggled back into Rogue.

"You found something at Gringots then" Rogue says quietly as Tia nodded, grimacing at that reminder.

"Yeah apparently I'm distantly related to Natsu and through Natsu I'm related to Zeref. Very distantly since Zeref's parents were amongst those in Ignotus' branch to stay in Earth Land but still close enough the goblins had Natsu added to the list of people who could and can touch the Potter vaults and all connecting vaults from the Peverells and Gryffindor when Gringots finishes transferring them to the Earth Land branch in Fiore" Tiamat explains as Sting and Rogue both choked on their spit at the revelation.

"How?! You look nothing like Zeref or Salamander" Lector demands as Tiamat got up from Rogue's lap to dig out the album she had brought from Grimmuald place.

"You've only seen me in recent years, my hair turned this shade of red and I gained my tanned skin during my training with Fauna. Before that I looked like this" Tiamat explains flipping through the pages from Rogue's lap till she landed on the group picture she'd had taken during third year with Hermione, Neville, Luna and the twins.

"I can see it, before you put on the weight and muscle you kinda looked like a paler and tinier version of Zeref" Lector says looking between Tiamat now and the Tiamat in the picture as Frosch spoke up, his third person speak getting a small squeal out of Hermione.

"Frosch thinks your prettier now than before" Frosch states as Tiamat flushed lightly and tried not to squeal as she hid her face in her hands while the twins snickered.

"So you going to tell Natsu when we get back?" Sting asks as Tiamat nodded, face serious.

"He's all I got for family left from my dad's family besides the Black's who've married into almost every British family that with the exception of Remus, Luna and Hermione I'm related to someone in this room some way. Plus he kinda deserves a break after what happened with Igneel and to know he actually does have family that doesn't want to destroy the world" Tiamat admits as Rogue buried his nose Tia's hair.

"Just means we'll be seeing more of Natsu when we go home" Sting sighs looking put out but Rogue and Tiamat knew better and Lector would snicker knowing things were going to be explosive when they returned to the guild.

"Yeah have fun with dealing with the paperwork too because I will not be doing it for you and if you even try to con Yukino into it Minerva will likely kick your ass" Tiamat deadpans as Frosch giggled his agreement, climbing up into Tia's lap to look through the album with her and Rogue while everyone either moved into their own conversations or left as the case would be for Hermione and Neville.

"Frosch thinks Yukino will be too busy talking things over with Miss Moon to help with the paperwork" the little exceed says with a little giggle as Tiamat and Rogue both give Sting and Luna considering looks, the only blondes in the room having gone back to their monster discussion.

"She's a little young, but I can see it working" Tiamat says thoughtfully while Rogue snorts knowing Yukino would adore the young blonde since she seemed to be taming Sting's temper and braggart tendencies whereas the other girl had tried and failed.

It would take a few raids on known Death Eater homes before the Slayer trio as Luna had called them struck pay dirt in killing Nagini much to the utter rage of Voldemort as Sting and Rogue used their magic to cause utter destruction upon the Malfoy home (Narcissa luckily was out of the country for this attack and Draco at school. Lucius was still in Azkaban for his failed attempt to retrieve the prophecy last year).

"These guys are pathetic Tia" Sting complains once they had gotten away on her back, Tiamat having shifted into her animagus form and reigned her fury upon the survivors in the manor since Voldemort had gotten away.

'No shit they're pathetic Sting, why do you think I was so quick to ditch my wand and pick up other magic types when I came to Earth land? The British wand wavers are so outclassed by their international counter parts its not even funny. From what Ragnok told me Britain is LAUGHED at during ICW meetings the place is so far behind in the times' Tiamat says in their heads as Sting snorts in amusement at the last bit of information.

"Has Ragnok gotten back to you on the other shards?" Rogue calls out over the wind as Tiamat nodded.

'Yes, Dumbledore managed to get his hands on another one this summer. He got himself cursed for his efforts mind you but he destroyed the Gaunt Ring and the Goblins destroyed the cup so all that's left apparently is one that Tom likely hid in the castle' Tiamat says cheerfully, happy at Dumbledore's misfortune.

"Good, then we can go home and hope Minerva and Yukino left it in one piece" Sting grumbles as Tiamat landed discreetly near the entrance to Diagon Alley.

"You're just hoping they did the paper work that crops up in your absence. I'm hoping Rufus managed to get Minerva's attention by the time we get back so she stops eyeing up Rogue" Tiamat says as she scooped up Frosch, Regulus wrapping himself around her neck like a scarf.

"The only reason she hasn't made a move is because she knows you'd kick her ass…Luna invited us to visit during the Hogesmeade weekend coming up" Sting points out as both Rogue and Tiamat give the blonde amused looks.

"Uh huh and how are you going to explain to Yukino that your inner dragon added Luna to what your dragon claims as its treasure horde? I know Luna's father would let her go to Earth land so that isn't an issue and I know Hermione is likely to follow us if only to get away from Ron" Tiamat teases as Sting growled and took a swipe at the shorter girl, face flushed at her teasing.

"Sting, she's right" Rogue points out quietly before walking ahead, grabbing Tiamat around the waist as they entered the Leaky Cauldron and made their way to the twin's shop.

"We're going to need a change of clothes if we plan to meet with Hermione, Neville and Luna at Hogesmeade this weekend" Tiamat muses looking down at her usual fight attire and to Sting and Rogue who still stuck out slightly but not as much as her.

"We'll look into it later, you wanted to check in with the others first" Rogue points out as Tiamat nodded and let Rogue continue to walk with his arm around her waist, cuddling into his side as they entered the twins' shop and upstairs to their flat where Sirius and Remus were waiting.

"Your attacks have left the Order and the Ministry in a bit of panic cub" Remus says as Tiamat shrugged, ignoring Sirius' snort of amusement at the uncaring if she had kicked over the ant hill as the saying went in attacking the Death Eaters head on like she and the twin dragon slayers had.

"Let them panic, there's only one shard left anyways then anyone with enough brains between their ears can kill the wanker" Tiamat says seriously as her godfather nodded.

"We sent a tip to the DMLE to investigate that cave you mentioned to disable the inferi and retrieve what remains they could for victim's families…Dumbledore knows your back but not what you look like and has some of the Order out looking for you on top of others hoping to catch you and the Dragon twins in the act. He wants them caught and disabled from what I am able to put together" Sirius explains with a grimace as Rogue and Sting both growled at the idea.

"Guys not in here…They couldn't disable you anyways since your magic is different from ours. Hopefully they'll recover some of the bodies so they can be put to rest, especially Regulus" Tiamat says quietly as Sirius nodded, eyes going bright at the reminder of his little brother.

"Kreacher has been more amicable since the locket was destroyed" Sirius admits as Tiamat nods with a fond smile as she let Frosch climb into her lab. They'd left Frosch here with the twins while Lector had come with them since he had finally gotten the hang of using his wings.

"Good he loved Regulus so now that we've helped complete his last command the old elf should be able to relax a little. Doesn't hurt you let him clean and stash the rest of the relics in that house. Anyways we're heading to Hogesmeade this weekend to meet with the others and see if their search turned up anything" Tiamat explains as the twins came in with a tray of tea while Sting settled to go nap in the other room with Lector after the long night they'd had.

"You can come along if you want Padfoot" Tiamat offers to her hopeful looking godfather who nodded eagerly at the idea of getting time with her, even if it meant spent time spending with her pup's boyfriend. Rogue had more than proven himself to the Animagus by now so most of the glaring was done but there were still obvious moments when displays of affection happened while he was in the room.

Neville, Luna and Hermione would meet the quartet and the exceeds on the fringes of the town the day of Hogesmeade weekend, the last horcrux in hand in a box stashed in Hermione's extended beaded bag but it was also unknowingly the weekend Voldemort and his remaining followers would attack. Someone had sent word of the Slayer trios appearance in town so it quickly evolved into all out battle once the last horcrux was destroyed in the Hogshead.

"Bloody hell, just take your punishment and got to hell already you bastard" Tiamat snarls in her rage over the fact Voldemort kept ducking and weaving through his followers in a pathetic attempt to avoid her rage all while still trying to take her out with the killing curse. She was furious that Bellatrix had killed Sirius when his back was to her and was trying to take it out on Voldemort, ignoring the chaos around her as Sting, Rogue and all those who had finally had enough of the inaction against the Dark Lord fought back.

"He needs to either die or make the decision to retreat before Tia makes the choice for him" Sting mutters in annoyance, fighting back to back with Rogue. The exceeds had helped and gotten those who couldn't or wouldn't fight back evacuate early on in the fight.

"Nature God Slayer Secret Art: Nature Sword" Tiamat shouted in a rage, a large green magical circle glowing beneath her feet as she charged Voldemort and with her the rage of her magic as it surged forward and impaled the man on a million swords made of earth, plants and stone. The attack would kill the man instantly and cause silence to fall on the battlefield that had become Hogesmeade in shock and awe of what the foreigners had done, of what Tiamat had done in killing the Dark Lord.

"Well shit, when did you learn that attack Tia" Sting asks in shock as Tiamat swayed on her feet, her rage finally disappearing to leave behind grief and exhaustion in the wake of all the magic she'd used.

"Sting not now" Rogue says catching Tiamat as she stumbled and fell unconcious while the rest of the people around them began to either cheer and cry or in the case of those who remembered the dead Dark Lord's followers, gather up and bind the remaining resistance for trial.

The funerals and the memorials could and would be held later, now was the time to gather up the wounded and rebuild what had been destroyed and prepare to head home in the case of Luna, Hermione and the Slayer Trio. Neville would remain behind to help rebuild and get the world back on track in the wake of what his god sister had done for their people. The twins would be quick to follow once it became clear they would have a bigger market in Earth Land in comparison to magical Britain.

By the time Tiamat would come to numbers of the dead would be posted, Sirius and Remus both amongst them as well as Dumbledore much to the shock of Magical Britain and relief to the Slayer trio. Fawkes had returned to bond himself to Luna much to the blonde's delight.

It was also to the blonde's delight to inform Tiamat that Rogue had knocked her up during their time on Earth and that they were going to be parents some time after they returned to the Sabertooth guild.

"He fainted, Rogue actually fainted" Tiamat deadpans to Luna as the blonde giggled as they both looked down to a passed out Rogue, Frosch in Tiamat's lap while Regulus lay around the red head's neck.

"Mhm that he did but he'll wake up in a little bit. We're not going straight to Crocus though when we get there are we?" Luna asks as Tiamat shook her head no.

"Nope we're likely going to drop in on the fairies to see Natsu, on foot I may add since Sting and Rogue don't do trains and share what I learned with him about our familial connection" Tiamat explains with a small smile as Luna nodded sagely.

"The fire dragon will love that, with that connection you likely could teach him to turn into his true nature" Luna says dreamily as Tiamat stared in shock before squealing at the idea and of the chaos that could cause.

"I love that idea, means I could stick around the fairies for a while to teach him" Tiamat says as she put a shaky hand over her stomach.

"Mhm now lets go pack, Fawkes wants to get going" Luna says seriously as Tiamat nods and stepped over Rogue to begin packing up what she wouldn't leave behind and what she would have the goblins put in her vaults for safe keeping.

The Fairy Tail guild would be surprised by their visit months later, having heard that Sting, Rogue and Tiamat had gone a long term quest with the Exceeds. What surprised them further was the sight of a very pregnant Tiamat.

"What brings you to the guild?" Erza asks curiously of the small group, noting the arm around the youngest by Sting.

"Came to see Natsu actually, nothing destructive but I learned some things while we were away I wanted to share with him" Tiamat explains waving off Rogue while she talked with the Guild Master.

"He's due to come into the guild hall soon with Lucy if you want to wait" Erza offers stiffly as Tiamat nodded with a bright smile and settled at a table with Frosch and Regulus while Rogue wandered off to talk with Gajeel, Sting settling at the bar with Luna.

The twins and Hermione had gone ahead to Crocus to let Minerva and Yukino know that the Slayer Trio were back and would be back in Crocus soon, to forward Sting the paperwork when they got sick of it. That and let Yukino know that Sting had brought back Luna and into the fold much to her shocked amusement.

"You look ready to pop" Gray notes as he took a seat at the table Tiamat had taken up, luckily wearing pants much to the red head's amusement.

"Yeah, 8 going on 9 months now. With how tiny and thin I am we didn't notice till I was at least 5 months along and fixing things for my home land, but we're excited to be parents" Tiamat says cheerfully, rubbing circles into the side of her belly to ease the kicking.

"Most of us are surprised it wasn't Sting and Yukino with how close those two are" Gray admits as Tiamat snorts in laughter and jerks a thumb in the direction of Sting and Luna at the bar with Mira Jane and Laxus.

"Yeah no, that couple is about to become a Triad knowing my friend Luna so no Sting is not going to be the first to be starting a family" Tiamat explains, grunting at the sharp kick and startling Juvia a little who had crept over to listen in.

"No worries Juvia, just a kick" the red head waves off as Frosch giggles and jumps off her lap to go bug the other Exceed as moments later Tiamat's water unexpectedly broke much to the shock of poor Juvia who had been given permission to feel the baby kick.

"Oh bugger" Tiamat breathes surprised as the inexperienced or more immature of the guild begin to panic as Mirajane and Lisanna escorted Tiamat to the infirmary with Rogue on their heels.

"Tia will be fine and so will the little dragons" Luna says dreamily as Sting's eyes bugged remembering what the younger blonde had said that morning when she woke up and helped take down camp.

"We should have listened to you this morning" Sting mumbles pulling a stressed hand down his face as Cana asks what he meant by that.

"Luna has a bit of seer blood in her family tree so she gets glimpses and tends to give mostly clear warnings of what's going to happen that day and basically she warned us this morning that Tiamat would likely have the baby today" Lector explains as Carla nods in understanding, awed that someone else shared her gift outside her mother.

"Well there's Natsu, Lucy and Happy now" Levi points out two hours later as Wendy was urged up to the infirmary to help out with her healing magic, Tia having broken Rogue's hand while Cana took bets on how many Tiamat was likely having and gender.

Natsu would flinch like the rest of the slayers in the hall after another particularly loud scream and cussing out from the infirmary before Lucy asks what was going on in concern.

"The Slayer Trio came to visit, Tiamat stating she had some things she needed and wanted to share with you but her water broke while waiting" Cana explains as Natsu perked up at the idea of a possible fight since Sting was always eager, only to be stopped by Luna oddly enough.

"Nuh huh no fighting fire dragon, It will only stress out the little dragons coming into the world. She will also likely ask you along with Sting and Makarov to come upstairs when she's done breaking the shadow dragon's hand" Luna explains seriously as Natsu nodded and sat waiting.

"She wants to see Sting, Makarov and Natsu first" Lisanna says brightly as she stepped out of the room, pushing a slightly traumatized looking Wendy along in front of her.

"They're just as adorable as I pictured them to be" Mirajane squeals quietly as Tiamat laid out comfortably against the head board of the infirmary bed they had her lay out on once she pushed out the first of two babies (She'd gone with standing birth much to the awe of the women who had acted as her midwives), holding the older of the twin boys she had brought into the world.

Rogue would hold the other and quietly point out they had his black hair, settling in the spare chair next to the bed as Sting and Natsu carried Makarov in.

"So?" Sting asks as Tiamat smiled in tired amusement as Makarov and Mirajane continued to coo over the adorable bundles.

"Twin boys, Raios and Ignotus Cheney" Tiamat introduces proudly as she cuddled Raios to her chest in hopes of getting the fussy baby to sleep so she could talk without interruption.

"You wanted to see me?" Natsu asks curiously as Tiamat nodded and pat the bed beside her as Sting based over her bag, digging out the family tree she'd been given a copy of and her photo album.

"Mhm as you know Sting, Rogue and I were away on a job for over a year dealing with some idiots from back home. On that job though I did so looking into my family tree after that run in with Zeref we had during the Tartaros incident…The resemblance between us was too uncanny for me not look into it so I gave some blood to Gringots and got my answers" Tiamat explains, letting Makarov have a look at the family tree and at the pictures of her as a young child with raven black hair.

"Turns out you and Zeref were and are distantly related to me through the Peverell line of my family on my father's side. Its why Zeref was likely so good with his magic and likely why he was cursed with immortality as strongly as he was" Tiamat explains as Makarov what the Peverells had to do with it.

"The Peverells were well known courtesy of a now proven children's story from my home land called 'The Deathly Hallows' a story about three brothers who encountered death after cheating the being from collecting their souls initially at a river known to take the lives of those who tried to cross it. The being would grant the three brothers, Cadmus, Antioch and Ignotus Peverell a boon each for the trick and let them go on their way. Death would collect Cadmus' soul first after defeating a rival with his boon, an unbeatable wand made from Death's scythe then Antioch's when he committed suicide when the boon he had been given had proven his downfall, a stone that could bring back the SOULS of the dead. Antioch tried to bring back the woman he had loved and wanted to marry only to learn he was only causing her suffering by keeping her soul on this plain of existance. Ignotus, the third and final brother wouldn't be found by death for many, many years after walking away from that first encounter with his boon. A cloak of invisibility made from a section of Death's cloak and Ignotus would pass the cloak onto his descendants and greet Death like an old friend at his end. Eventually the Peverell name would fall into disuse as the last known descendant of Ignotus married into the Potter family and carrying over the known wild looking black hair Ignotus and Zeref bore" Tiamat explains as Natsu stared in awe of the story.

"You still have the cloak then" Makarov muses as Tiamat nods with a small laugh.

"Mhm the wand was snapped and the stone purposely lost so no one else could use or abuse their powers. Antioch's last descendant used the stone unknowingly as the case was in a crude bit of death magic so it came into my hands temporarily before I lost it again. Anyways I just thought I'd let Natsu know of our connection and know that he has family outside this guild and let you know that any damages HE causes on jobs you can charge to the vaults the goblins have set aside for him if he's ever interested in looking at his history with the stronger blood connection to the Peverell vaults" Tiamat explains cheerfully as Makarov nodded with a small smile while Natsu made faces at Ignotus who was awake and staring around with baby blue eyes while his parents both smiled in content with the peace of their new family and the bright future ahead of them with their guild and the connections they now shared with the Fairy Tail guild.


End file.
